PTV-4 Schedule (2015)
Schedule April 20-26, 2015 : Monday-Friday : 5 am - Panahon.TV (LIVE) : 5:30 am - PCOO Documentaries : 6 am - RadyoBisyon (LIVE) (simulcast over RPN and DZRB Radyo ng Bayan, and delayed telecast over IBC) : 7 am - Good Morning Boss! (LIVE) : 8 am - Chemistry in Action : 8:30 am - : Mon & Wed: Physics in Everyday Life : Tue & Thurs: Science Made Easy : Fri: CONSTEL English : 9 am - Fun with Math (Mon-Thurs) : 9:30 am - TV Shoppe : 11 am - Oras ng Katotohanan : 12 nn - Pappyland : 12:30 pm - Bananas in Pyjamas : 1 pm - News@1 (LIVE) : 2:30 pm - Kahanga-hangang Pilipinas : 3 pm - PCOO Documentaries : 3:30 pm - FBA : 5:30 pm - Magic Wonderland : 6 pm - News@6 (LIVE) : 7 pm - PTV Sports (LIVE) : 8 pm - : Mon: Bridging Borders / KwatroBersyal / The Veronica Chronicles : Tue: Damayan (LIVE) : Wed: PTV Special Forum : Thurs: 8 pm - Personage : 8:30 pm - Be Alive! : Fri: GSIS Members Hour : 9 pm - Here Comes Mr. Oh : 9:30 pm - Philippine Lotto Draw (LIVE) : 9:45 pm - NewsLife (LIVE) : 11 pm - Spiker's Turf : 12:30 am to 1:30 am - Oras ng Himala : Saturday : 5 am - Panahon.TV (LIVE) : 5:30 am - PCOO Documentaries : 6 am - Signs and Wonders : 6:30 am - Oras ng Katotohanan : 7:30 am - Soldiers of Christ : 8 am - Lakbayin Ang Magandang Pilipinas : 9 am - Mag-Agri Tayo! : 10 am - Buhay Pinoy : 10:30 am - Tito the Explorer : 11 am - Yan ang Marino : 11:30 am - The Powerpuff Girls : 12 nn - Johnny Bravo : 12:30 pm - Ben 10: Omniverse : 1 pm - Dexter's Laboratory : 1:30 pm - Courage the Cowardly Dog : 2 pm - Auto Review : 2:30 pm - The Word Exposed : 3:30 pm - Spiker's Turf : 5:30 pm - The Doctor is In : 6 pm - News@6 (LIVE) : 7 pm - PBA D-League : 9 pm - Philippine Lotto Draw (LIVE) : 9:15 pm - Larawang Kupas : 10 pm - Pinoy US Cop Ride Along : 10:30 pm - Pilipino Box Office : 12:30 am to 1:30 am - Oras ng Himala : Sunday : 5 am - Panahon.TV (LIVE) : 5:30 am - Upon This Rock : 7 am - Oras ng Katotohanan : 8 am - Talitha Kum Healing Mass (LIVE) : 9 am - Key of David : 9:30 am - CHInoy TV : 10:30 am - Real Lives, Real People : 11 am - Lutong Bahay : 11:30 am - The Powerpuff Girls : 12 nn - Johnny Bravo : 12:30 pm - Ben 10: Omniverse : 1 pm - TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) : 2 pm - Ating Alamin : 3 pm - Kakaibang Lunas / Sweepstakes Draw (aired every last Sunday of the month) : 3:30 pm - Kusina Atbp. : 4 pm - S.M.E. Go! : 5 pm - PCOO Documentaries : 5:30 pm - Amazing Facts Presents : 6 pm - The Weekend News (LIVE) : 7 pm - PBA D-League : 9 pm - Philippine Lotto Draw (LIVE) : 9:15 pm - Paco Park Presents : 10 pm - Primetime Specials : 12 mn to 1 am - Oras ng Himala